


I’ll do what I can to be a confident wreck

by cap_Cookie



Series: Don't leave me here alone [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badly-Timed Flashbacks, Bondage, Cognitive Dissonance, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Gender Confusion, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Red Room references, Robots Love Cyborgs, Role Reversal, but the asset's having some trouble remembering that, post-CATWS, references to forced conversion therapy, references to past rape, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_Cookie/pseuds/cap_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Солдат обустраивает логово.</p><p>Цель хочет зайти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll do what I can to be a confident wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ll do what I can to be a confident wreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190400) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Теплое гнездышко, которое заслуживают наши герои в финале. И да… еще страдания в процессе, которые определенно _не_ заслуживают наши герои в финале. 
> 
> К слову, сами флэшбэки весьма незначительные, хотя Солдат, пожалуй, воспринимает их не лучшим образом.

– Что думаешь, детка? – спрашивает Солдат, выглядывая из-под тяжелой бахромчатой портьеры, висящей на входе наполовину законченного логова, которое заняло почти всю гардеробную.    

– Выглядит отлично, Бак, – отзывается Цель, прислонившись к изголовью разобранной кровати, и делает глоток чего-то карамельного из кофейной кружки. Запах карамели, ощутимый через всю комнату, застилает глаза Солдата мечтательной дымкой, хотя его Цель – Стив – совсем не пахнет течкой.

Солдат все еще едва ли отзывается на «Баки», хотя и понимает, что люди имеют в виду его, когда произносят это имя. Но он понял это еще на хелликерриере, так что это едва ли прогресс, на который Цель – Стив – вероятно, надеялась. Солдат пытается думать об имени как о кличке, вроде «альфы» или «детки», и это весьма помогает ему откликаться, когда зовет Стив, но не в остальное время. Хотя Солдату, в общем, _плевать_ , что происходит в остальное время, так что это едва ли имеет значение.

– Ты сказал то же самое о последних трех, – произносит Солдат с осуждением. Сегодня он сделал несколько убежищ в разных частях башни, хотя это пока определенно самое многообещающее. Спальня и гостиная были слишком большими, кухня и прачечная – слишком людными, мастерская слишком захламленной, а вентиляционные шахты – совсем узкими. И он даже _говорить_ не хочет о мансарде и безнадежных попытках Тони Старка помочь.   

Боты были очень полезными – им нравится Солдат, и они хорошо ладят с его рукой, – но сам Старк – не был. Солдату пришлось использовать аварийную частоту полковника Роудса, чтобы тот забрал Старка подальше. Роудс был в ярости из-за того, что его вызвали в срочном порядке, когда дело не касалось национальной безопасности, пока Цель – Стив – не вмешалась, после чего тот понял суть проблемы и утащил Старка за ухо. Он оставил ботов, за что Солдат был весьма признателен.

– Мне понравится все, что ты сделаешь, Баки, – отвечает Стив, отчего в груди Солдата поднимается паника, и это ужасно несправедливо. И совсем не помогает.

– Нужно, чтобы оно было _правильным,_ – настаивает Солдат, хватая ближайшую кипу подушек и исчезая с ними в логове _._

– Разумеется, так и будет, – говорит Стив легко и искренне, – его ведь делаешь ты.

Солдату приходится отложить подушки, чтобы справиться с ошеломляющим количеством _всего_ , волной поднимающегося в груди. Затем он хмурит в негодовании брови и возвращается к работе. Это все еще ужасно несправедливо и _совсем не помогает_.

– Из тебя ужасный хозяин.

– Спасибо, – звучит спокойный голос Стива. Требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать, а затем Солдат моргает и снова возвращается в реальность. Его Цель – _Стив_ – принимает его ошибки как должное, даже когда Солдат сам не замечает, что оступился. Тот факт, что он ни за что бы не сказал подобное настоящему хозяину, пожалуй, сглаживает ситуацию.

Хотя иногда это все еще порядком действует на нервы.

– Альфа, – тихо произносит он, впиваясь пальцами в одну из многочисленных подушек. Он слышит, как Стив приподнимается на кровати, хотя и не встает полностью. Солдату хотелось бы, совсем немного, чтобы он встал, хотя в то же время он рад, что Цель этого не сделала. Старая программа в голове говорит ему уткнуться лицом в подушки и подставиться Цели, и Солдат думает, что будь Стив ближе, он бы уже подчинился. Солдат бы не возражал, но Стиву едва ли понравилось бы подобное.

Стив согласится на все, что Солдат делает сам, но никогда не примет то, что он делает по вине старой программы. Если бы Солдат возбудился и подставился по своей воле, Стив бы поцеловал его в шею и раскрыл бы его пальцами, и все было бы в порядке, но сделай это Солдат из-за неисправного программирования – все было бы иначе, Стив бы к нему и не прикоснулся.

Технически, он понимает. Он просто не всегда понимает.

– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает Стив с кровати. Солдат сворачивается вокруг подушки, которую обхватил руками, и прижимает ее к животу.

– Я не знаю.

Он тянет подушку под батник, едва ли задумываясь об этом, хотя какая-то часть его, очевидно, задумывается. Кто-то ведь должен.

– Баки, – голос Цели – _Стива_ – смягчается. 

– Я не могу дать тебе щенков, – шепчет Солдат, вжимаясь в дальний угол гардеробной, чтобы быть вне поля зрения Стива. Он подбирает ноги под себя и прижимает правую руку к подушке под батником. Она мягкая и легко мнется под руками, и ощущается совсем не так, как живот беременного омеги. Солдат слышит, как Стив соскальзывает с кровати и приближается, поэтому в смущении натягивает на себя одно из одеял, чтобы спрятать свой кажущийся круглым из-за подушки живот. Солдат _знает_ , что он не омега.

Но Стив – его альфа.

– Ты ведь _дал_ мне щенков, – тихо напоминает ему Стив, устраиваясь рядом. Взгляд Солдата устремляется на мягкий, с едва наметившейся округлостью живот, и он прикусывает губу до крови. Это его работа, не Стива. Это он должен делать. Вот только он плохой омега.

– Нет, – отвечает Солдат, качая головой, – я не могу сделать никого беременным.

– Ты был со мной всю течку, Бак, – напоминает ему Стив с безрадостной усмешкой на губах. – Не думаешь же ты, что не заметил бы, если бы другой альфа пришел и повязал меня в процессе?

– Нет. Да, – Солдат колеблется, отводя взгляд. Он бы заметил.

Это не значит, что он бы _помнил_.

Солдат знает, что он альфа. Солдат знает, что Стив – омега. Он знает, что омеги могут понести от альф. Он знает, что альфы не могут понести от омег.

Он знает.

А еще Солдат знает, что партнер из него – хуже не придумаешь, и что он вывел Стива из игры; даже если команда будет нуждаться в нем, Стив не сможет помочь – все это отнюдь не улучшает ситуацию. _Меньшее_ , что он мог бы сделать – это быть омегой, как ему и положено. Это он должен был носить щенков, постепенно становясь медленным, беззащитным и… и мягким. Таким мягким, что Зимний Солдат не будет проглядываться так резко, и Стив увидит того сержанта, которого на самом деле _хочет_ в нем. И тогда Стив оставит его даже после того, как появятся щенки.

Вот только в нынешних условиях он Стиву не нужен совсем.

– По словам Брюса, – едва слышно говорит Стив и кладет руки на подушки между ними ладонями вверх в открытом, приглашающем жесте, чтобы Солдат мог взять их, если захочет. Солдат все еще не понимает, почему Стив предлагает _обе_ руки. И все-таки протягивает ему правую, позволяя легко сжать ее, – это наши щенки. Ты дал их мне. Мы вместе будем о них заботиться. Ты ведь делаешь логово для нас обоих, помнишь?  

– Альфам не положено оставаться в логове, – бормочет Солдат, не отрывая взгляда от Стивовых ладоней: одна держит его руку, а вторая все так же лежит перед ним, открытая и приглашающая, и жест этот пропитан тем самым капитанским терпением. Как и всегда. – Лишь во время гона.

– Это наше логово, – твердо произносит Стив, вновь сжимая его руку. – Нам решать, кто остается и зачем. Верно?

– Это наше логово, – эхом отзывается Солдат, взгляд его робко скользит по забитой подушками гардеробной. – Нам решать, для чего оно.

– Ага, – произносит Стив, голос его наполнен печалью и теплотой одновременно. Это отлично ему удается. Хотел бы Солдат, чтобы не удавалось. – Этого я и хочу. А ты хочешь?

– Да, – соглашается Солдат, снова уставившись на их сцепленные руки. На правую, по крайней мере. Не на неправильную. – Я хочу делить с тобой логово. Я хочу в нем остаться.

– И раз уж мы оба этого хотим, значит, так и поступим.

Стив поднимает руку Солдата и целует под костяшками. Солдат хочет причинить боль им обоим, хотя по большей части себе.

\- Ладно, - говорит вместо этого Солдат. Он думает о том, чтобы вытащить подушку из-под батника, выбраться из одеяла и вернуться к работе, но тогда пришлось бы отпустить руку Стива и… и это может подождать, пожалуй. Сейчас они вместе в их общем логове, и это то, чего он хотел. Неважно, если логово пока не безупречно.

И какая-то маленькая, темная часть внутри Солдата все еще заставляет чувствовать себя никчемным и разочарованным из-за того, что он не может стать таким, каким должен быть для своего альфы. 

Стив сидит с ним и не отпускает руку. Они больше ни слова не говорят. Солдат выжидает немного и затем очень осторожно кладет голову Стиву на плечо. Альфы так не делают, но Стив говорил ему, что согласен на все, что означало бы их близость.

Стив говорил ему много разных вещей.

Солдат сидит совершенно неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, и прокручивает в голове их все.

Один из роботов въезжает в спальню и оставляет что-то на полу, отчего Стив тихо выдыхает, а Солдат открывает глаза. Это Лапа-Растяпа с кипой скрученных, явно взятых с чужой постели одеял, которые, впрочем, выглядят очень мягкими; то, что нужно, чтобы укутать обессиленного омегу и новорожденных щенков с чувствительной кожей. Солдат поднимается, наполовину выбираясь из гардеробной, и сгребает их, чтобы расставить по местам. Подушку из-под батника он не вытаскивает.

Ни Лапа-Растяпа, ни Стив ничего не говорят на этот счет. Лапа-Растяпа тянется к Солдату и ластится к неправильной руке, но это не страшно, ведь Лапа-Растяпа тоже из металла, а Стив косится на кипу одеял, полный сомнений. 

– Они разве не с постели Старка?

Солдат тут же впивается в него пристальным взглядом.

– Откуда ты знаешь, как выглядит постель Старка?

Стив замирает, а затем возвращается на кровать и вновь берет забытый напиток, отпивая большущий глоток.

– Продолжай, – произносит он. Солдат тоже возвращается к работе, ныряя в логово с одеялами в руках. Это к лучшему.

Рука начинает рекалибровку без ведома Солдата, и Лапа-Растяпа тянется в гардеробную, чтобы погладить ее напоследок, а затем снова уезжает. Солдату интересно, о чем они разговаривают. Он полагает, что они, Лапа-Растяпа и неправильная рука, друг-другу нравятся, хотя это еда ли сокращает количество возможных тем для разговора.

– Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? – спрашивает Стив с кровати. Солдат завешивает вход очередным одеялом.

– Нет.

Он много чего хочет теперь, когда Стив спрашивает, но это работает только со Стивом. Когда его спрашивают о чем-то другие – Старк, Поттс, Хилл, Уилсон, да кто угодно, – сложно думать о чем-либо. Иногда – с Романовой и Бартоном – ему, впрочем, удается. Он не уверен, почему с ними иначе. Возможно, из-за их умения выбирать правильный момент.

Или что-то вроде.

Беннер… с Беннером сложно, но они все равно не очень много говорят. Во время каждого разговора глаза Беннера становятся зелеными, и феромоны ведут себя странно, а затем он извиняется и уходит. Иногда он отдает Солдату приказы, но они всегда странные. _Сделай одно, вместо другого. Скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь, Скажи Тони положить это на место. Скажи ему это подобрать. Скажи мне «нет»._

Но сейчас спрашивает Стив, так что проблема не в желании, проблема в том как этого желания _много_.

– Я хочу другого, – произносит Солдат после секундного молчания, поправляя одеяла.

– Чего другого? – спрашивает Стив.

– Слишком многого. Того, что не получить, – произносит Солдат, опустив взгляд к рукам. – Быть твоим омегой, дать тебе щенков. Быть для тебя сержантом Барнсом. Тогда я мог бы быть податливым и сладким для тебя. Мог бы сделать мягкое-мягкое логово, и сам стать мягким, и спрятать ножи так, чтобы тебе не пришлось их видеть. 

– Я не против ножей, – говорит ему Стив. – К тому же, они едва ли в новинку.

– Нет, – обрывает его Солдат, все еще наблюдая за своей работой. Когда они встретились во второй раз, ножи были при нем. Вот только… – У сержанта Барнса не было ножей.

– У него была винтовка, – говорит Стив спокойно. Его голос ровный, словно это не история про его умершего альфу. –  А еще пистолет. И у него _был_ нож в сапоге, хотя он редко пускал его в ход. Лишь однажды использовал, чтобы убить парочку разведчиков в поле, и снял шпиона в Париже.

– По твоему приказу, – автоматически добавляет Солдат. Он не знает, какой ответ хочет получить, но опять же, это вряд ли можно считать вопросом.

– Да, – подтверждает Стив, кивая. – Он спал с ножом в спальном мешке или под подушкой. Первым делом хватал его, когда доводилось неожиданно просыпаться.

– Это был я, – смутно узнает себя Солдат. Зачатки его, еще до того, как Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс умер и _Солдат_ проснулся. – Сыворотку ввели до миссии в Альпах.

– Ты не _не_ -он, – произносит Стив. – Все в порядке, если ты этого не понимаешь, но я все равно хочу, чтобы ты знал.

– Нет. Он мог повязать тебя правильно, – говорит Солдат, глядя на подушку под батником и чувствуя – совершенно неожиданно – отвращение к самому себе. Отвращение и стыд – не те эмоции, которые он когда-либо испытывал, особенно обращенные в сторону его собственных действий, но Солдат все равно их распознает. – Ему бы не потребовались все те вещи… все то, чего я хочу. Настройка.

Лицо Стива темнеет. Солдат не смотрит, но может сказать наверняка: атмосфера в комнате меняется, а он знает, как выглядит Стив, когда это происходит.

– Тебе никогда не нужно было то, что они с тобой делали. Но я дам тебе все, что захочешь. Ты этого хочешь, верно, Бак?

– Ты говоришь это все время, – отвечает Солдат, изучая последнее подобранное им одеяло. Это не совсем похоже на подтверждение. Если вообще похоже.

– _Что_ тебе нужно, Баки? – спрашивает Стив на тон тише. Голос его мягкий, – Солдат не знает, как ему самому стать таким же, – без единой нотки властности, давящей на него. Стив не требует от Солдата никакого подтверждения.

– Ты, наверное, – отвечает Солдат, скручивая в руках одеяло. – Кажется, это всегда ты.

– Мне тоже всегда нужен ты, – произносит Стив. Солдат оставляет это без ответа, лишь возвращается обратно в глубь логова и калачиком сворачивается внутри, скручивая одеяло, так и не выпущенное из рук, в ком и прижимая его к груди. Он знает, что нестабилен. Его программа барахлит. Его… _личность_. Стив говорит, что хочет его логово, хочет, чтобы они делили его на двоих, но Стив говорит так только потому, что видит перед собой сержанта с винтовкой, и пистолетом, и только с одним ножом. Того, кто никогда не вошел бы в логово, разве что во время гона и, может быть, чтобы принести Стиву немного еды: какой-нибудь лакомый кусочек или что-то для восстановления сил. Который не прятал бы ножи во всех углах теплого, надежного места, предназначенного для вязки с омегой и восстановления после появления щенков на свет.

Не Солдата, которому никто во всем здании не доверил бы даже чертовой _зубной щетки_ , не то что щенков.

Стоит признать, что он сделал заточку из первой щетки, что дал ему Стив, но тогда он думал, что это от него и требуется, так что…

Так что.

Это лишь доказывает, как сильно он не вписывается. Солдат это знает. Уже факт того, что он _вообще_ существует – само по себе доказательство… Если бы он вписывался, он бы не был Солдатом. Он был бы Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, Сержантом, 32557038. Человеком, которого хочет его альфа; _альфой_ , которого хочет его альфа. Если бы он подходил для этого всего, Стив бы приходил к нему в течку, и звал бы его _Баки,_ и Солдат _был бы_ Баки, покрыл бы его правильно и дал бы щенков, и… и _…_

Он сворачивается плотнее и дышит очень-очень медленно. Солдат может учуять карамель и запах здорового, повязанного омеги _в тягости,_ а еще моторное масло и металл; он может слышать, как Стив легонько приподнимается на кровати и маленькими глотками пьет из своей кружки, и звук собственного сердцебиения в ушах.

В конце концов, Солдат засыпает. У него не всегда получается, если Стива нет поблизости, но сейчас Стив прямо здесь, так что это неважно. Возможно, Солдат слишком много размышляет о том, что происходило со Стивом, пока его не было, вот только по его ощущениям, подобных размышлений наоборот недостаточно. Он сбивается с мысли раз или два, когда слышит, как Ты, Дубина и Лапа-Растяпа один за другим возвращаются в комнату, принося одеяла или подушки. Он слушает, как Стив тихо переговаривается с ними, и задается вопросом... Он не знает, каким задается вопросом.

Мыслей слишком много для одного Солдата.

Он просыпается. Вокруг тихо и темно; на прикроватном столике включена лампа, но больше света нет нигде, и в комнате тепло. Солдат проходится по воображаемому списку. Он все еще не Баки Барнс.   

Он на это и не рассчитывает на самом-то деле, но все равно всегда проверяет. Его альфа был бы так счастлив, проснись Солдат однажды Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, свободным и светлым, без единой ниточки, ведущей назад в темноту. Альфой без болезненно резкой, словно высеченной из камня мускулатуры Солдата, сильным, но все равно достаточно мягким, чтобы прикоснуться. Умелым солдатом, все еще способным, однако, расслабляться и лежать спокойно и неподвижно, отпускающим шутки и улыбающимся.

Или просто _живущим_ , без миссии или предназначения.

Солдат вытаскивает подушку из-под батника. Подушка теперь пропиталась его запахом. Все логово им пахнет, потому что Солдат и спит здесь, и работает, но подушка особенно. Солдат укладывает ее на вершину кипы в углу, тщательно сконструированной специально для того, чтобы Стив мог опуститься на нее, как в колыбель, чтобы мог убаюкивать в ней _щенков_. Солдат выбирается из гардеробной, чтобы забрать новые подушки и одеяла, оставленные ботами.

Стив сидит на голом матрасе около единственной зажженной лампы и читает. Недавней кружки больше нет, но обостренное обоняние Солдата все еще может уловить нотки карамели в его дыхании даже отсюда. Солдат бросает на Стива короткий взгляд, чтобы удостовериться в его полном функционировании, и Стив отвечает ему мягкой, понимающей улыбкой. Солдат немедленно возвращается обратно с подушками и одеялами и вновь приступает к обустройству. Гардеробная уже достаточно обустроена, чтобы вписываться в определение «подходящего логова», но Стив заслуживает всего самого лучшего, что только может дать ему Солдат.

И ножи нужно спрятать поглубже. Просто на всякий случай.

– Альфа, – доносится голос Стива от двери в гардеробную несколько минут спустя; Стив все еще остается по другую сторону завешенного одеялами входа. Солдат слышал его шаги, но не особенно обращал внимание. Если бы Стив хотел его убить, ему не нужно было приближаться без предупреждения, в конце концов… вряд ли бы Солдат сопротивлялся. И ему, к тому же, нравится, когда Стив близко.

Он, однако, все равно вздрагивает. Сглатывает.

– Да, детка? – удается отозваться после секундной заминки; последняя подушка аккуратно уложена на свое место. Логово наконец-то можно считать довольно уютным. Солдату оно кажется вполне неплохим.

Он хочет верить, что смог хоть _что-нибудь_ сделать довольно неплохо для его… для его…

– Прости, – бормочет Стив, касаясь портьеры, – омега.

– Я не… нет, – надломленно сипит Солдат, сжимая руки в кулаки у себя на коленях так сильно, что рука начинает вынужденную рекалибровку, приспосабливаясь к давлению.

– Какой из статусов ты бы ни выбрал, я не против, – говорит ему Стив, его голос до боли пропитан нежностью, той самой, от которой Солдату хочется спрятаться, чтобы не нашли. – Я хочу тебя несмотря ни на что. Альфа ты или омега – куда менее важный вопрос по сравнению с тем, _рядом_ ты или нет.

– Я не то, чего ты хочешь, – слова срываются с губ раньше, чем Солдат успевает их обдумать. 

– Ты тот, _кого_ я хочу.

Солдат не произносит ни слова.

– Я могу войти, омега? – тихо спрашивает Стив. Так, как альфа бы спросил.

– Да, – удается ответить Солдату, голос все еще немного натянут. Стив Роджерс отодвигает одеяла в сторону и подается корпусом внутрь, оглядываясь вокруг, перед тем как проскользнуть в логово и сесть перед Солдатом.

– Оно безупречно, Баки, – шепчет он, наклоняясь близко-близко. Солдат чувствует головокружительный порыв задрожать и безжалостно подавляет его. Он не заслуживает Стива так близко.  Он не заслуживает _наслаждаться_ близостью Стива.

– Этого я и хотел, – говорит Солдат, не отрывая взгляда от колен, его руки снова сжимаются в кулаки. – Я не могу… я не могу дать все то, что должен. Все то, что у тебя должно быть.  

– Знаю, ты не помнишь, но что у нас есть сегодня? Ты и я, наши щенки и уютное, просторное логово для них? – спрашивает Стив, поднимая руку, и проводит ей по волосам Солдата, убирая с глаз прядь. – Это больше, чем я когда-либо надеялся получить.

– Потому что я упал, – говорит Солдат, не поднимая глаз. Даже _будь_ он Баки Барнсом, он не заслуживал бы и _смотреть_ на Стива.

– Нет, – произносит Стив, проводя пальцами по его челюсти, и легонько тянет за подбородок наверх – он не принуждает Солдата повернуть голову, только просит. Солдат подается за рукой, потому что, ну разумеется, он подается за рукой, и лицо Стива печальное и серьезное. – Не из-за тебя. _Никогда_ из-за тебя. Ты бы в любой момент мог дать мне щенков. При первой же возможности.

– Но я не дал, – голос Солдата теперь звучит неуверенно. Он должен был. Если он мог – он _должен был._ И все-таки не дал. 

– Это я не мог забеременеть, – качает головой Стив. – Еще до войны. Я имею в виду, до сыворотки. У меня тогда даже течек нормальных не было, феромоны слишком слабые, и мое сердце бы все равно этого не вынесло. Для тебя гон был настоящим _кошмаром_ , и в итоге ты мерил шагами комнату и рычал всю неделю, а квартира так сильно пропитывалась твоим запахом, что половина омег по соседству начинала течь раньше срока. Все наши домовладельцы каждый раз выгоняли нас при первой же возможности.

– Я не понимаю, – признается Солдат. Это звучит даже хуже, думает он. Создавать Стиву столько проблем? Как это могло _не быть_ еще хуже?

– Это я не мог дать тебе того, что ты заслуживал, – говорит ему Стив. – Ни щенков, ни подходящего омеги… ни даже достойного партнера, который помог бы тебе переждать гон. Все, что я мог сделать – это выдержать  раунд или два, а затем лишь пытаться говорить с тобой, пока огонь сжигал тебя изнутри. Но ты оставался со мной. Ты все еще _хотел_ меня.  

 – Я всегда хочу тебя, – Солдат в замешательстве хмурится. Это под вопрос не ставится. Как это вообще когда-либо могло ставиться под вопрос?

– Точно, – соглашается Стив, убирая ладонь с лица Солдата, чтобы накрыть ею металлическую руку. – И я тоже всегда тебя хочу. Мне все равно, кто из нас альфа, а кто омега, или кто из нас носит щенков, и мне было бы также все равно, не будь у нас щенков вовсе. Это все неважно, пока мы есть друг у друга.

– Но… я не мог дать тебе щенков, – едва слышно произносит солдат. От него никто не может понести. Он не…

– Баки. Альфа. Омега, – бормочет Стив, обхватывая его руку и прижимая ее к едва ощутимой выпуклости на своем животе. – Ты уже дал мне щенков.

Солдат смотрит на свою руку на животе Стива – на животе _его Цели_ – и чувствует, что сердце вот-вот выскачет из груди от вида холодного метала на мягком изгибе. Он немедленно отдергивает руку, встряхнув головой.

– Нет.

– Баки…

– _Нет,_ \- повторяет Солдат, не уверенный, что сможет когда-либо провернуть подобное – противоречить. Не со Стивом. – Щенкам будет… Щенкам это не понравится. Им будет холодно.

– Она не холодная, – произносит Стив, на его лице написано удивление. – В смысле, она не такая теплая, как твоя правая рука, но уж точно не ниже комнатной температуры.

– Нет, – настаивает на своем Солдат, отстраняясь, чтобы держать руку подальше. – Она всегда холодная.

Каждый раз, что он когда-либо к ней прикасался, каждый раз, когда рука прикасалась к нему… Щенки не должны чувствовать подобное.

–… Баки, - голос Стива опять нежный. Его голос всегда нежный, словно Стив думает, что Солдат не выдержит ничего грубого. Он, наверное, прав, и это самое худшее. – Я клянусь тебе. Она не холодная. Не здесь. Она такая же теплая, как и все, что ты сюда принес.

– Это _не так_ , – отвечает Солдат. Плечи его напряжены. Стив смотрит на него долгое мгновение, а затем отстраняется. У него снова это серьезное лицо, полное решимости или смирения, Солдат не может точно сказать. 

– Бояться – нормально, – говорит ему Стив. – Черт, Бак, я _в ужасе_. Но ты можешь просто сказать мне. Тебе не нужно раз за разом придумывать оправдания, чтобы держаться в стороне.

– Это не… – начинает Солдат, а затем замолкает, отводя взгляд. Он не знает, что сказать. Ему _кажется_ , что это причины, а не оправдания, но вряд ли он может доверять себе в вопросах семантической разницы. Солдат в большинстве случаев даже не знает, что _он_ такое.  

– Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, ладно? – просит Стив. – Не то, что ты думаешь, что хочешь дать мне.

– Я не знаю.

Стив кивает.

– Все в порядке, – говорит он, – Я могу подождать, пока ты не разберешься.

– А если я никогда не разберусь? – спрашивает Солдат, плечи его каменеют.

– В таком случае, ты все еще здесь. Так что для меня – никаких потерь, насколько я могу судить.

Солдат вновь молчит, его взгляд прикован в подушкам и одеялам, на которых они сидят. Солдат не может представить себе расклад, при котором он – не потеря для Стива, за исключением, может быть, боевых действий. Он может сражаться куда лучше, чем Баки Барнс. Он может принять наказания куда строже. Он может истекать кровью целый день и все равно продолжать идти.

А еще он не омега, так что вряд ли навредит щенкам.

Он… думает. Думает, что нет. Думает, что не навредит. Он… 

– Мммм… – Солдат плотно сжимает веки и усердно концентрируется на том, что он… знает. Помнит. Цель – это Стив. Стив – его альфа… его… его не-альфа. У Стива будут щенки, и он сделал Стиву логово для них. А еще Стив… Стив хочет и его в логове тоже. Потому что это их логово. Потому что Стив _оставил его себе._

– Все хорошо? – бормочет Стив, поглаживая поясницу Солдата.

– Альфа, – беспомощно всхлипывает Солдат, утыкаясь лицом в его плечо. Стив приподнимается, освобождая для него место у себя под боком. Солдат прижимается ближе, обнимая Стива со спины металлической рукой так, чтобы она не соприкасалась с его животом, и оборачивает правую руку вокруг его корпуса. Так пойдет, думает Солдат. – Тебе правда нравится логово, альфа?

– Нравится, – Стив целует его висок, все еще выводя круги на пояснице. – У тебя хорошо получилось. Где ты спрятал ножи?  

 – За лепниной там, там и там, и в углах, – произносит Солдат, поочередно указывая на каждый тайник, а затем поднимает голову, указывая наверх. – И по углам навеса тоже. В складках одеял.

– Умно, – одобрительно кивает Стив, оглаживая его спину. Солдат непроизвольно подается навстречу, чувствуя себя немного спокойнее. Стив теперь знает, где оружие. Он сможет лучше защищать логово и держать щенков подальше от ножей. – Итого одиннадцать?  

– Еще здесь, – говорит ему Солдат и тянет вверх штанину мягких брюк, которые дал ему Стив, чтобы показать привязанный к икре лентой нож.  

– Мы бы дали тебе кобуру, – произносит Стив, осторожно прикасаясь.

– Так меньше выделяется, – отвечает Солдат, качая головой.

– Как скажешь, – Стив тянет ткань вниз, аккуратно распрямляя ее на ноге. Солдат плотнее прижимается к его боку, чувствуя покой и умиротворенность, и вдыхает карамельный запах, все еще уловимый в дыхании Стива. А затем понимает…

– Здесь пахнет неправильно, – говорит Солдат, отстраняясь. – Только мной. Здесь должно пахнуть нами обоими.

– Хочешь, я буду спать здесь? – предлагает Стив. Солдат обдумывает это. Стиву слишком рано ночевать в логове, хотя сам Солдат здесь уже спал; нет ни одной причины, почему Стиву нельзя тоже.

За исключением…

– Нет. Я не этого хочу.

– Да? – спрашивает Стив, изучая его лицо. – Чего же ты хочешь, омега?

– Я хочу… – Солдат колеблется в нерешительности, а потом заставляет себя продолжать. Стив ведь спросил. Солдат хочет, чтобы Стив спрашивал.

И Стив сам говорил, что это нормально.

– Я хочу своего альфу, – взгляд Солдата прикован к лицу напротив. – Это ведь хорошо?

– Это всегда хорошо, – заверяет его Стив, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. – Как именно ты меня хочешь?

– Удерживай меня, – произносит Солдат, взгляд его на мгновение опускается, а затем вновь обращается на Стива. Он все равно больше ни на что здесь не хочет смотреть. – Пожалуйста.  

Какое-то время Стив молчит, держит правую руку Солдата в своей и старательно сохраняет нейтральное выражение на лице.

– Как? – спрашивает он в конце концов.

– Примерно так, – Солдат ложится спиной на подушки на полу, чтобы поднять руки над головой и прижать их к мягкой из-за многочисленных подушек и одеял стене. Стив лучше всего реагирует на четкие, прямые указания. – Ты мог бы обернуть мои запястья одеялами.

– Это не удержит тебя.

– Удержит, если ты скажешь не вырываться.

Стив смотрит на него, и Солдат беспокойно ерзает под его взглядом, сцепив пальцы.

– Пожалуйста? Это будет… я хочу безопасности.

– Баки, ты не навредишь мне, – произносит Стив, лицо его вновь смягчается. – И тем более щенкам. Я _знаю_ , ты этого не сделаешь.

 – Нет, я… – Солдат морщится, потому что он должен был подумать о таком варианте, но это даже не пришло ему в голову. Сама мысль о том, чтобы когда-либо сделать что-то, что может хоть как-нибудь навредить щенкам, вызывает у него тошноту. – В смысле, чтобы я… чтобы я чувствовал _себя_ в безопасности. 

– О, – понимает Стив, и каким-то образом выражение на его лице становится еще мягче. Баки Барнс бы обиделся, думает Солдат, но он сам… он определенно нет. Стив склоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, и проводит рукой вверх по внутренней стороне бедра; прикосновение остро ощущается сквозь тонкую ткань мягких штанов. Солдат выдыхает, прижимаясь к ласкающей руке, и вновь вдыхает едва уловимые нотки карамели, а Стив стягивает со стены первый слой одеял, так что Солдат может помочь ему обернуть ими руки. Это сдержит его, пока он не будет дергаться слишком сильно; Солдат обустраивал логово, думая об этом, точно так же, как он думал и о кипе подушек, пахнущих им, на которые сможет лечь Стив, и о ножах, спрятанных по углам.

Он тянет одеяла на себя совсем немного, и они выдерживают. Стив снова его целует. По телу Солдата прокатывается дрожь

И он чувствует себя в безопасности.

– В меня, ладно? – Солдат тяжело дышит, извиваясь под весом Стива. Теперь, когда идея поселилась в его голове, он не может перестать волноваться о том, что другая позиция может доставить щенкам дискомфорт. А еще… еще он _хочет_ , а Стив хочет, чтобы Солдат делал, то, что пожелает. – Повяжи меня, альфа. Кончи в меня и наполни до краев.

– Это я могу, – на выдохе бормочет Стив, слегка прикусывая его губу. Солдат кусает сильнее в ответ. – Все, что захочешь.  

– Даа, – вырывается из груди Солдата ответное мурлыканье, когда он сгибает руки, удерживаемые слабыми путами одеял, в груди разливается тепло и тяжесть. – Я хочу этого. Наполни меня, альфа. Покрой меня как нужно, заставь меня пропитаться твоим запахом. Пусть все знают, что ты _оставил меня себе._

– Господи, – задыхается Стив, едва не смеясь. Его пальцы поддевают пояс штанов, стягивая их вниз, и Солдат, чтобы облегчить Стиву задачу, осторожно, помня привязанном к икре о ноже, подается бедрами наверх. Солдат не может дать Стиву все, что следует дать, и он, конечно, не заслуживает получать то, что хочет, особенно _Стива._

Но вот Стив – Стив заслуживает всего, что _он_ хочет. И Стив по какой-то непонятной причине хочет Солдата. У Солдата не получается дать Стиву что-то другое, хотя должно получаться, но отдать Стиву себя? _Хотеть_ его в ответ? Это самая простая вещь из всех, что он когда-либо делал.

– Заставь меня течь для тебя, альфа, – шепчет он, обольщая, и ведет бедрами по кругу под руками Стива. Стиву нравится когда Солдат говорит таким тоном. Ему самому нравится говорить таким тоном – из-за того, как реагирует на него Стив, из-за того, как он сам себя чувствует, когда именно так, _обольщая_ , говорит, чего хочет, и когда просит, и даже _рассказывает_ Стиву что-то. По многим причинам. – Я тогда стану таким послушным.  Обожаю быть скользким от смазки и мокрым для тебя.

– Ты – самое прекрасное, сладкое создание из всех, кого я когда-либо знал, Бак, – признается Стив, проводя руками вверх по его животу, трепетно и целенаправленно.

 Солдату нравится, что такой тон заставляет Стива отзываться _так же_.

– Да, ты прав, – мурлычет Солдат и поднимает колени, чтобы сжать бока Стива в приглашающем жесте. Стив _очень смачно_ ругается напротив его ключицы, и Солдат блаженно выдыхает, откинув голову на одеяла. – Хочу быть для тебя _самым_ сладким, стать податливым и текущим, жарким и тесным внутри, чтобы ты в меня кончил.   

– Если хочешь всего этого, тогда тебе придется отдать себя в мои _руки_ , – выдавливает, качая головой у его плеча, Стив сквозь едва уловимый смешок и сильную дрожь.  

– Да, альфа, – покорно отвечает Солдат, потому что он чувствует себя единственно правильно, когда один из них внутри другого, и он хочет быть уверенным, что получит это. Он знает, что Стив просто сидел бы на его узле, запертый, кончи Солдат слишком быстро, но учитывая щенков, идея вязки заставляет его нервничать. Так – лучше. – Смазка в правом дальнем углу, прямо за ножом.

– Ты действительно все продумал, надо же, – с печалью в голосе говорит Стив и тянется в указанном направлении, старательно избегая острого лезвия ножа в полу, спрятанного под подушкой. Как будто это подвергалось сомнению. Логово должно быть безупречным, а Стив не будет проводить настройку… не будет _брать_ его без смазки. Поэтому Солдат позаботился о том, чтобы по крайней мере несколько бутылочек были во всех комнатах на этаже, одна всегда у него в джинсах, и еще несколько спрятаны в различных наиболее значимых частях башни. В первую очередь, во всех лифтах. 

На деле они используют смазку лишь в половине случаев, – Стиву она не нужна, он сам вырабатывает естественную смазку от легчайших прикосновений Солдата к нему, – но Солдат чувствует себя спокойнее, зная, что она все равно под рукой; это простая подготовка, чтобы облегчить выполнение сложного задания. Доставлять удовольствие Стиву обычно очень легко, но иногда очень сложно, и Солдат воспользуется любым преимуществом, которое сможет получить.

– Ох, здесь целая _бутылка_? Я уже начинал задумываться, остались ли они  у нас вообще, – произносит Стив, многозначительно приподнимая бровь, уголок его рта изгибается в легкой усмешке. Солдат чувствует странный порыв от того, как Стив улыбается, от того, что над ним _подшучивают_ – нечто столь простое и очень сложное.  Со Стивом странные порывы ему не в новинку.

\- Упаковки легче прятать, – говорит он, поднимая колено к полам Стивовой рубашки и пытаясь задрать ее наверх. А еще в бутылках смазка дешевле, хотя, насколько он знает состояние банковского счета Стива, это, наверное, не имеет значения. Тем не менее. 

Стив снимает рубашку и Солдат издает удовлетворенный звук, рассматривая его, пока Стив бросает бутылочку на подушки и скользит руками по бедрам Солдата. Растущая выпуклость на его животе еще заметнее без рубашки. Солдат смотрит на _округлость_ и говорит себе: « _Наши, мои, то, чего Стив заслуживает, что Я ДАЛ Стиву_ ». Это звучит… не совсем неправильно, но и не вполне верно, так что он беспокойно ерзает на подушках, цепляясь руками за одеяла.

– А бутылка? – спрашивает Стив с нотками веселья в голосе. 

– Так нам не придется покидать логово, – в ответе меньше решимости, чем Солдат рассчитывал. Он не совсем…он все еще не вполне _уверен_ в этом. Здесь ли его место. Но лицо Стива смягчается, и он наклоняется к Солдату, чтобы поцеловать, и Солдат привязан к стене, и должен в таком положении оставаться, так что… здесь _действительно_ его место. Стив это сказал, и не кто иной как Стив предоставил доказательства. Стив доказывает это прямо сейчас, когда его руки на бедрах Солдата, а губы прижаты к его рту.

Если Солдат скажет это себе достаточное количество раз, в конце концов, ему придется однажды это  на самом деле запомнить.

Или просто... _помнить_ об этом.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что нам придется уйти, _в конце концов,_ – с очередной едва уловимой улыбкой на губах говорит Стив Солдату в перерывах между легкими, короткими покусываниями его торса. Солдат поглощен ощущениями, извиваясь под горячим ртом, но все равно в недоумении смотрит на Стива, и тот улыбается еще шире. – Что насчет еды? Воды? 

Солдат бросает на него странный взгляд, и Стив прерывается на мгновение, а затем с хмыканьем склоняет голову к плечу

– Здесь есть еда и вода, не так ли? – его голос полон иронии. Солдат бы оскорбился из-за того, что Стиву могло прийти в голову, будто припасов в логове _не будет,_ но Стив голос у Стива такой, словно он вот-вот рассмеется. Солдат давным-давно для себя решил, что все, что заставляет Стива так звучать, – приемлемо. – Ладно, дурацкий вопрос. Но…

– _Стив,_ – чеканит Солдат настойчиво, оборачивая ногу вокруг Стивовой талии, и тянет его на себя. Они прижимаются друг к другу животами, и у Солдата перехватывает дыхание от того, какие перемены произошли в Стиве, и его накрывает внезапным пониманием всей значимости этих перемен… А еще теперь оба их _члена_ прижаты друг к другу, и от этого перехватывает дыхание уже у Стива. – Стив, – повторяет Солдат умоляющим тоном. Он отлично знает, когда пользоваться своими преимуществами. – Я хочу _течь_ для тебя, Стив, пожалуйста. 

– Господи, – рычит Стив, пытаясь вдохнуть, его пальцы впиваются в бедро Солдата. Солдат издает хриплый, с придыханием стон, который зачастую срывается с губ, когда Стив уже внутри него, хотя обычно это получается непроизвольно. Взгляд Стива тут же становится горячим и пронзительным, и это хороший знак. Солдат всегда получает все, что хочет, когда Стив смотрит на него таким взглядом.

– Пожалуйста, – вновь произносит на выдохе Солдат, позволяя ногам соскользнуть на пол и раскинуться широко и расслабленно под горячим телом, а Стив рычит и утыкается лицом ему в грудь.

– Однажды ты _убьешь_ меня, Бак, – отвечает он, спускаясь ниже по торсу Солдата, чтобы огладить пальцами его полусформировавшийся узел. 

– _Никогда_ – тут же клянется Солдат, и Стив резко съезжает по нему вниз. Солдат не вызывал в Стиве такой острой реакции даже когда пускал в него пулю. _Несколько_ пуль.

– Баки, – вновь произносит Стив низким, полным боли голосом, глядя на него снизу вверх, а Солдат извивается в путах, но не избавляется от них.

– Я бы не стал, – твердит он, встряхивая головой. – Ты оставил меня себе и не отпускаешь. Я _хочу_ , чтобы ты не отпускал меня. Я больше никому не принадлежу.

 – Точно, Баки, ты мой, – уверяет его Стив, поднимая голову и вновь вовлекая его в поцелуй. Солдат наслаждается прикосновением, защищенный и успокоившийся, и целует в ответ. Руки Стива снова скользят вверх по его ногам и обхватывают бедра, и Солдат толкается навстречу с одобрительным урчанием, усиливая хватку.

– Ну же, альфа, _давай,_ – мурлычет он, ведя бедрами по кругу и смакуя задушенный всхлип, который издает Стив у его уха, пытаясь нащупать емкость со смазкой. – Уже сбавляешь темп, детка? Ты ведь еще даже не _созрел_ , насколько плохо все будет через полгода? Ты вообще сможешь меня трахать, или мне придется делать все самому?

 – А ты стал бы, омега? – спрашивает Стив, словно это не первая пошлая реплика, пришедшая на ум Солдату, и смотрит на него полными жара и любопытства глазами, проводя рукой между их телами, чтобы скользнуть пальцами к сладкой точке у него под яйцами. Лицо Стива пышет жаром куда сильнее, чем обычно, когда они только начинают

– Ты… нет, –  Солдат моргает, пытаясь исправиться. – Не стал бы. Я послушный. Я не сделал бы этого.

– Почему нет? – звучит вопрос. Стив легонько водит кончиками пальцев вокруг его дырки, едва прихватывая кожу по краям, и голова Солдата немного кружится от прикосновений и замешательства.

– Я твой, – удается произнести. – Это для тебя.

– Сам ты себя не трогаешь? – спрашивает Стив и поднимает взгляд на лицо Солдата, уверенно и совсем легонько поглаживая кончиками пальцев его дырку. Солдат с трудом хватает ртом воздух и мотает головой. Сердце уходит в галоп.

– Это для тебя, – повторяет он. На лице Стива отражается тень тревоги, но Солдат не в силах понять, из-за чего. Ему _нравится_ процесс, но он бы никогда не стал заниматься этим без Стива – Стив хочет _знать_ , когда Солдату что-то нравится, и Стиву это нравится тоже. – Это доставляет тебе удовольствие. Если я буду делать это сам, тебе не будет хорошо.

Стив не говорит ни слова, задумавшись о чем-то, однако не останавливается, все так же поглаживая его пальцами: мягко и легко, отчего связных мыслей в голове остается все меньше. Солдата пробирает мелкая дрожь и хочется выпрашивать еще больше ласки, но он не уверен, что сможет разорвать зрительный контакт, что, между прочим, _вообще_ несправедливо.

« _Несправедливо_ », - думает Солдат и почти смеется от этой мысли. От самой идеи о том, что ему в голову _вообще_ могла прийти подобная мысль.

– А что если бы мне понравилось? – спрашивает Стив, склоняя голову к плечу. Солдат моргает и медлит мгновение, вспоминая, о чем идет речь. Пока Солдат пытается, Стив проскальзывает в него пальцами, что не особенно помогает, но ощущается просто восхитительно, так что стоит трудностей в поддержании связного диалога. – Что бы ты делал тогда?   

– Я бы сделал все, что тебе понравится, – тут же отвечает Солдат. Стив хмурится и качает головой.

– Нет, не... прости, это я виноват, – бормочет он. Солдат в ту же секунду напряженно замирает, но затем Стив сгибает палец внутри него таким образом, что это просто _потрясающе,_ и Солдат забывает, из-за чего. – В смысле… Что бы ты делал, будь у тебя… _разрешение._

– … нет, – произносит Солдат после минутных раздумий, мотая головой и пытаясь не извиваться, когда Стив проталкивает палец немного глубже. Это сложно, не в последнюю очередь потому, что Стив не был бы против, если бы он извивался. – Это не так хорошо, если тебя нет.

 – А если бы я был? – спрашивает Стив. – Я мог бы наблюдать?

– Смотреть как я… – начинает Солдат нерешительно, а затем мысль непроизвольно вылетает из головы, и он резко шипит, когда ощущает, как Стив, обводя, потирает его вход другим пальцем; голова безвольно откидывается на подушки. – Мммм… Смотреть, как я себя трахаю? – захлебываясь вдохом, выдавливает он, не уверенный, что понимает. – За-зачем?

– Люблю видеть тебя счастливым. Зрелище было бы чудесное. И ты бы выглядел… - он не договаривает, краснея еще сильнее, Солдат смотрит на него и вспоминает… _кое-то_. Кажется.  

– Хочешь это нарисовать? – спрашивает он, слова вылетают почти инстинктивно. Усмешка, появившаяся за ними вслед, – _определенно_ инстинктивная. Если подумать, сам он так не умеет. – Хочешь рассказывать мне, какой я прелестный, пока я толкаюсь в какую-нибудь подушку с собственными пальцами внутри по самые костяшки?

– Да, – прямо и _до боли_ честно произносит Стив, и этого достаточно, чтобы губы Солдата дрогнули, стирая усмешку с лица. – Я бы дал тебе еще игрушку. Если бы ты захотел. Эти вибраторы с имитацией вязки, которые сейчас делают… Ну, они могут чертовски много.

– _Блять,_ детка, – задушенно хрипит Солдат и глядит на Стива во все глаза. Ему интересно, вдруг… вдруг, может быть, _Стив_ …    

– Да, – продолжает Стив, медленно вставляя в него второй палец и проворачивая их оба внутри так, что в животе Солдата _пылает._ – У меня есть такой, его можно настраивать, и еще в нем… хм… еще в нем такая _щекочущая_ штука, она очень…

– _Стив!_ – почти вопит Солдат, _резко_ насаживаясь на пальцы внутри. Стив лишь поднимает свободную руку, чтобы прижать его бедра к подушкам, и Солдат непроизвольно _рычит_ , думая о том, как Стив использует эту руку, чтобы вставить в себя какую-то большую, толстую игрушку, горячий от течки, и истекающий смазкой, когда ему так нужно, черт возьми, повязать _себя самому_ , и.. и.. – Стивстивстив, дай мне еще, поспеши, ну же, _возьми уже_ _меня…_

– Это значит, что ты будешь себя трогать?  – прерывисто выдыхает Стив, разводя пальцы внутри _слишком блять медленно._ Солдат, стремясь немедленно сделать так, как сказал Стив, лишь в последнее мгновение вспоминает о том, что должен держать руки связанными в одеялах, и _еле-еле_ останавливает рывок, разорвавший бы хлипкие путы и освободивший запястья.

 – Да-да, – лишь выдыхает он, пытаясь двинуть бедрами, прижатыми ладонью Стива, достаточно резко для того, чтобы почувствовать силу его хватки, вес его руки, останавливающей движение, – чтобы почувствовать себя _в безопасности,_ чтобы почувствовать, что он именно там, где Стив хочет его видеть. – Я сделаю это, обязательно, я сделаю все так, как тебе захочется, _как бы_ ты ни _захотел._

– А если я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это как _ты_ хочешь? – шепчет Стив невнятно, его пальцы все еще движутся внутри слишком блять медленно, но _так_ хорошо, и пол в логове чересчур мягкий для того, чтобы Солдат получил хоть какое-то облегчение, _стучась_ об него головой. Не то, чтобы он не пытается. И пытается. И _пытается._

– Тогда я так и сделаю, я так и сделаю, давай, ну же, _Стивиииии,_ – в его голосе мольба, Солдат крепко сжимает руку в кулак внутри обвивающих запястья одеял и толкается бердами наверх, сопротивляясь Стивовой хватке – недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы выбраться, но хватит, чтобы почувствовать, как Стив толкает его вниз. – Пожалуйста, куколка, пожааалуйста, дай мне твой член, позволь мне его блять принять, дай мне свою _игрушку_ , мне плевать, правда, хоть что-нибудь, просто _повяжи_ меня!  

 – Ты этого хочешь? – спрашивает Стив неуверенно.  – Игрушку, в смысле, я могу пойти за…

– Стиви, я хочу _тебя_! – Солдат стонет от безысходности, вновь ударяясь головой о подушки. – Мне плевать, как, плевать. Я хочу тебя, каким бы способом ты меня не брал, при условии, что _возьмешь меня_! Заполни меня, отымей меня как следует, _давай же_!   

– Дай мне минутку. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, – голос Стива низкий от возбуждения, когда он добавляет третий палец, заставляя бедра Солдата задрожать. Солдат смеется, больше от неверия, чем от чего-то еще. Он _знает_ , что Стив не хочет делать ему больно. Это _Стиву_ следовало бы знать, что для того чтобы навредить Солдату, нужно приложить намного, намного больше усилий.

– Ты не можешь сделать мне больно. Сколько раз ты, черт возьми, брал меня на этой неделе, и думаешь, что _навредишь_ мне?

– Я думаю, что не хочу рисковать, – отвечает Стив, снова разводя пальцы внутри него, и Солдат ненароком прикусывает язык.

– Пожалуйста, – выдавливает он отрывисто и резко. – Стив, пожалуйста. Я хочу… ты ведь собираешься _оставить_ меня _себе,_ ты не отпускаешь меня, почему бы тебе просто не _сделать это?_

– Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать, – говорит Стив, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы поцеловать Солдата в уголок губ. Это… нежность? Солдат думает, что это подходящее слово. – Это значит, что я могу ждать, сколько потребуется, потому что никто из нас никуда не собирается.

– Я... я знаю, – удается выдохнуть с трудом. Солдат снова сжимает руки в кулаки, плотно зажмуривая веки. Он не уверен, почему закрыл глаза. – Я знаю, но… но пожалуйста? Так лучше – когда мы повязаны. Так… _Я_ лучше.

 – Я дам тебе все, – обещает Стив, снова целуя уголок его рта. Солдат целует в ответ, вот только все еще не может заставить себя открыть глаза. Но люди ведь закрывают глаза, когда целуются, и он… он _почти_ уверен, что тоже теперь – люди. Стив так думает. Стив в это верит. – Но ты восхитительный всегда, повязаны мы или нет, Бак. Позволь мне... Позволь мне сделать _это_ лучше _для_ тебя, хорошо?

– Но ведь я уже теку для тебя, – умоляет Солдат, сжимая бедра на боках у Стива. – И у меня так сильно блять _стоит._

– Всего минутку, Бак, – выдавливает Стив, резко выдыхая, и Солдат пытается подавить отчаянье, заставляющее его тело каменеть, но единственная мысль, бьющаяся у него в голове, – что правильный омега был бы текущим и мокрым от смазки с самого начала. Что он бы не требовал ничего, выказывал бы _уважение_ и был _полезным,_ был бы полным щенков, и мягким, и сладким, и _кротким. –_ Омега, – шепчет Стив, проводя носом по линии челюсти, и в то же время сгибает пальцы, мягко поглаживая круговыми движениями какое-то очень правильное место внутри Солдата. – Ты столь терпелив со мной, омега. Я так благодарен.

– Я… ладно. Ладно, – хрипит через силу Солдат, едва-едва сдерживая дрожь от того, как _сильно_ ему нужно… еще. Еще всего этого, еще Стива. Еще… Больше этого самого _еще_.

– Такой терпеливый, – хвалит Стив с одобрением в голосе, немного жестче раскрывая его пальцами, а затем целует. Этот тон в сочетании с поцелуем отзывается прямо в члене, и Солдат скулит Стиву в губы, усиливая хватку на боках и перекручивая оделяла, связывающие его руки. – Такой восхитительный для меня.

– Пожалуйста, – хнычет Солдат так тихо, как только может, пытаясь замереть, пытаясь быть… пытаясь быть _терпеливым_ и восхитительным, как этого хочет Стив. – Стиви, Стиви, детка, я… я буду терпеливым, буду, я могу подождать, я могу подождать, я могу подождать.

– Вот он, мой омега, – шепчет Стив едва слышно ему в висок, его пальцы толкаются внутрь совсем как нужно и совершенно недостаточно, и Солдат закусывает губу, чтобы снова не захныкать, мир перед его глазами теряет четкость и затуманивается. Глаза щиплет, хотя Солдат не помнит в какой момент снова их открыл. – Так терпелив со мной. Такой сладкий для меня. 

\- _Стиииииив_ – всхлипывает Солдат, борясь со стремлением дернуться в чужих руках. Он не сладкий.

Он _хочет_ таким быть.

– Все в порядке, Бак, я держу тебя, – успокаивает Стив, вытаскивая пальцы. Очередной всхлип вырывается из горла Солдата, и его глаза вновь плотно зажмурены, а затем пальцы заменяет крупная головка, и всхлипы переходят в тихое хныканье. Бедра Солдата дергаются вверх. Он хочет этого. Хочет Стива. Он хочет быть хорошим омегой и стать мягким и сладким от семени своего альфы, и быть тем, чего хочет Стив. Быть _восхитительным._

Быть даже лучше. Он хочет… хочет быть таким.

– Я держу тебя. Ты в порядке. Я так благодарен тебе, омега, – бормочет Стив, медленно толкаясь в него. Солдат вопит под ним, его спина дугой выгибается над полом, а ноги плотно сцепляются на Стивовой талии, безжалостно сдавливая с силой, от которой, Солдат знает по опыту, у них обоих останутся синяки, расцветут отметины, которые будет _видно._ Стив стонет, и Солдат лишь сжимает его еще сильнее.

– Альфа, – в отчаянье стонет он. Стив вжимается в его бедра своими, и из горла Солдата вырывается тихий плач, словно Стив не делал точно так же во все другие разы.  Бедра Стива _со шлепком_ встречаются с его, и в этот раз Солдат _кричит_.

Солдат понимает, что помнит каждый прошлый раз.

– Такой замечательный, – отрывисто хвалит его Стив, едва дыша, перед тем как снова толкнуться бедрами; его голос все равно почти не разобрать за новым воплем Солдата. Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, и это ужасно, и так нежно, и все, чего Солдат мог когда-либо желать, и ощущений слишком, слишком много, чтобы с ними справиться. – Вот так, хороший мой, я держу тебя, все, что _захочешь_ , Баки, ты такой замечательный.

– Альфа, – стонет Солдат в ответ, подбрасывая бедра и встречая толчки Стива на середине, и захлёбывается рваными всхлипами на каждом движении. Все слишком остро и ярко, и очень правильно. – Покрой меня, альфа, _трахни меня_ , альфа, хочу тебя в себе, хочу твой узел, весь хочу – большой и плотный внутри, хочу блять _течь_ тобой, когда ты прогонишь меня… 

– Баки, – обрывает Стив резко и неожиданно, а затем обхватывает ладонью его челюсть, не замедляя толчков, и Солдату требуется чуть больше времени, чем необходимо, чтобы вновь вернуться в реальность. Он ошеломленно смотрит на Стива, часто моргая, а его рот чуть приоткрыт, как раз достаточно, чтобы не заглушать короткие жалобные звуки, вырывающиеся из горла. Лицо Стива напряженное и ужасно серьезное, даже несмотря на то, что их тела движутся в унисон, сбивая одеяла и сбрасывая подушки, и Солдат не берется сказать, почему. – Я никогда не прогоню тебя.

О.

 Это… о.

– Кончи в меня, – срываются с губ необдуманные, полные боли слова, ладони хватаются за одеяла над головой. – Внутрь. Я хочу… не вытаскивай. Ты нужен мне _внутри_.

– Обязательно, – Стив целует его в лоб, голос низкий и успокаивающий, Кожа Солдата горит. Как и… как и его глаза. – Только не прямо сейчас, ладно? Не… позволь мне сначала еще немного побыть с тобой.

– Обещаешь? – умоляет Солдат. – В меня хорошо кончать. Тебе понравится.

– Я знаю… знаю, что хорошо, – сипло произносит Стив, ритм его движений становится рваным, а пальцы впиваются в подушку. Стив выглядит так, словно его ранили: зубы крепко сжаты, а брови нахмурены. – Я всегда так и делаю, разве нет?

– Я… да, так и делаешь, – робко соглашается Солдат, вспоминая. Стив кончал в него каждый раз, когда Солдат его об этом просил, даже несмотря на то, что Стив не может… не может его повязать. Даже несмотря на то, что Солдат не может дать ему щенков. Даже несмотря на то, что он… он _плохой_ и… и…

– Внутри тебя так хорошо, омега, – бормочет Стив, прижимаясь губами к его челюсти. В Солдате… в Солдате _щелкает,_ где-то в дальнем уголке разума. Или, по крайней мере, это так ощущается.   

Или, может быть, в нем давно щелкнуло, а заметил он только сейчас.

– Так точно, сэр, – отзывается Солдат. Его хозяин издает странный звук и прерывает правильную процедуру настройки, сбиваясь с заданного ритма; его локти прижаты к полу, и плечи напряжены, и Солдат поднимает на него полный недоумения взгляд, не в силах определить источник ранения. Его руки связаны, и хозяин не сбросил ноги Солдата со своей талии, так что Солдат не мог навредить ему. Это…

Это…

Он замирает, быстро моргая, когда ощущает нахлынувший приступ внезапного головокружения. Тело ощущается странно: беспокойным и разгоряченным, и слишком уязвимым даже для позы, в которой лежит Солдат. Сердцебиение и дыхание заметно учащенные, а бедра дрожат без его осознанного дозволения, и стул… Стул – вовсе не стул. Солдат лежит на спине, и путы, сдерживающие его, при взгляде на них на них оказываются всего лишь скрученной мягкой тканью, а ноги вообще не связаны, они… они…

– Баки, – произносит хозяин хрипло и очень _осторожно_. Солдат моргает. И снова моргает.

– Какой к чер… – начинает он, и затем что-то в голове щелкает снова, и Солдат яростно мотает головой, напряженно замирая. Хозяин отстраняется, начинает вытаскивать член из его задницы, и Солдат инстинктивно издает звук протеста, крепче обхватывая его ногами.

Ошибка, распознает Солдат… с опозданием, потому что хозяин не бьет его за это немедленно. Но все еще ошибка, потому что хозяин резко напрягается, и выражение на его лице отнюдь не безопасное. Солдат опускает ноги, чтобы упереться пятками в странно мягкий пол, и выдыхает, готовясь к… к…

– Баки, – повторяет хозяин медленно, прикасаясь раскрытой ладонью к его груди. Солдат моргает.

Солдат делает _вдох._

– Цель, – произносит он – веки на минуту становятся неподъемными от едва уловимого аромата карамели, – а затем вспоминает. – _Альфа_.

Его Цель – _Стив_ – резко выдыхает, сильнее прижимая ладонь к груди Солдата. Стив выскользнул из него, его наполовину опавший член лежит у бедра Солдата, но совсем не для того, чтобы получать удовольствие. Солдат заставляет тело расслабиться и стать податливым там, где к нему прикасаются, кожа внезапно покалывает совсем иначе и куда менее приятно, чем минуту назад. Или… или несколько минут назад. Возможно.

– Я провалился, – говорит он нейтральным тоном, глядя вверх. Если в его голосе проскользнет хоть какая-то эмоция, выражение на лице Стива станет еще хуже.

– Я…ага, – подтверждает Стив, прочищая горло. – Ты назвал меня, эм… ты назвал меня «Сэр». Я прекратил, когда ты…

– Я знаю, – обрывает его Солдат, хотя воспоминание о последних… минутах?.. расплывчатое и путаное, и Солдату кажется, что он уже забывает его фрагменты, если вообще их запоминал. Но он знает, потому что это Стив, а Стив бы не сделал ничего, что, по его мнению, навредило бы Солдату.

Даже когда это не имеет значения.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спрашивает Стив.

– Да, – звучит в ответ. Он в порядке, даже пускай чувствует себя неуютно в собственном теле, и ощущает холод там, где раньше было тепло. Но он Солдат, а не _Солдат._ Так что он в порядке.

Провалы просто случаются, иногда. Иногда он видит Стива или Уилсона и думает, что они – его новые хозяева, или видит Романову или Бартона и полагает, что они – такие же солдаты ГИДРЫ, как и он.  Иногда он видит Старка или Беннера и рефлекторно открывает рот для капы, которой никогда больше не будет. Иногда он готовит себя к настройке, когда ему следует просто лежать на спине и принимать Стива, а еще он бывает озадачен, когда Стив распростерт под ним, весь по-омежьи сладкий и ароматный. Это нормально. Относительно. Не…

 – Ммм, – выдыхает Солдат, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы уткнуться лицом в ближайшую подушку. От нее пахнет Стивом – его потом и феромонами, – но слишком слабо. Логово слишком сильно пахнет Солдатом и недостаточно – _Стивом._

– Хочешь, я… – начинает Стив, проводя кончиками пальцев по одеялам, сдерживающим его руки, и Солдат яростно мотает головой. Если Стив его развяжет, Солдат думает, что снова провалится или, вероятно, совсем потеряется в собственной голове: мертвым грузом свалится на внутренний стержень, не достаточно сильный для того, чтобы выдержать его.   

– Нет.

 Стив лучше реагирует на вербальные команды, по крайней мере, от Солдата. Что касается других людей, Стив согласен полагаться их жесты и мимику и на их основе делать собственные предположения; Солдат, однако, всегда должен быть конкретен.

Так что он конкретен.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

Стив дергается, словно он испуган, и Солдат хмурится. Он не видит в этом ничего пугающего; он и раньше об этом просил и лишь хочет закончить то, что они начали. Более того, он хочет, чтобы Стив вернул его назад в собственное тело. Солдат не лгал тогда – он _лучше,_ когда Стив так близко, придавливая его собой, или когда Солдат внутри него. Это обстоятельство не меняется только потому, что он может провалиться, когда они в таком положении.  

_Не меняется._

– Я не… – колеблется Стив, но покорно ложится позади Солдата и кладет руку на его бедро. Солдату кажется, как всегда, что это единственная и непреложная _истина_ , что он знает.  

Солдат бы вернулся в ту адскую машину ради Стива. Стиву даже не пришлось бы бить его или приказывать – Солдат бы склонил колени, словно это ничего не стоит, безропотно дался бы в руки Мстителям и лег бы в машины ГИДРЫ, и позволил бы жалящему току выжечь и расплескать его мозги по кафелю, уничтожить любые осколки разума, что ему удалось наскрести с тех пор, как Стив начал рассказывать ему, что у него было имя, и стать вместо этого чем-то простым. Не личностью, у которой слишком много желаний в сердце и туман в голове, а хорошей и покорной _вещью_.

Для этого даже не потребовался бы ток и стул. Стив мог бы просто сказать, и Солдат напрочь забыл бы все.

– Это ничего, если ты не можешь снова, – говорит Солдат, приподнимаясь под ладонью Стива, и беспокойно блуждает взглядом по логову, считая спрятанные ножи. Его провалы сбивают Стива с толку, Солдат это понимает. Или… осознает, по крайней мере. – Ты мог бы воспользоваться, эм… ты мог бы использовать игрушку, – это все еще будет считаться, думает Солдат… это все еще будет _Стив_.

– _Господи_ , Баки, – выдыхает Стив с болезненным смешком. Он утыкается лицом в плечо Солдата, недалеко от лопатки, так что Солдат думает… Солдат думает, что все в порядке. Даже если Стив не кончит в него, это на самом деле не имеет _значения,_ это всего лишь… условность. Или нечто, на чем Солдат зациклился, чтобы, в каком-то смысле, заполнить пробелы, наверное.

Важно лишь то, что это Стив. Остальное же … остальное значения не имеет.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не _нужно_ останавливаться, когда я проваливаюсь, правда? – спрашивает Солдат и тянет за одеяла с тщательно контролируемой силой, для того чтобы почувствовать успокаивающее сопротивление ткани, связывающей его руки. Он никогда не становился агрессивным во время провалов. Он просто забывает некоторые вещи. Для Стива было бы безопасно делать с ним все, что захочется. И… – Это меня не расстраивает. Я знаю, что ты не стал бы мне вредить. 

На самом деле это было бы… это было бы даже _мило_ , думает Солдат. Вспоминать, что он – Стива, когда Стив _уже_ имеет его, это… это было бы мило.

– Это… – Стив пытается подобрать слова, когда Солдат понимает.

– Это расстраивает тебя, – говорит он, – Я не нравлюсь тебе таким.

– Мне не нравится _ситуация_ , когда ты такой, – в ту же секунду поправляет его Стив. – _Ты_ нравишься мне без всяких условий.

– Ты больше не возбужден, – оглядывается через плечо Солдат. Стив выглядит… печальным. Пожалуй, это верное слово. Существует ли слово для чего-то печального, а также виноватого и еще, возможно, немного рассерженного, но спрятанного так, чтобы никто не увидел? Потому что именно это слово, это слово бы описывало, как выглядит Стив. – Это ничего. Это не твоя вина, что я слишком острый по краям.

– Я на самом деле… я этого не чувствую, Бак, – тихо произносит Стив, прикасаясь сзади к его плечу. Солдат подается навстречу, потому что, ну разумеется, Солдат подается навстречу – он бы никогда не поступил иначе.

– Я не слишком острый?

– Нет, в смысле, и это тоже, но… – голос Стива сходит на нет, когда он вновь пытается подобрать верные слова.

 – Это твоя вина, что я слишком острый, – догадывается Солдат. Стив вздрагивает, и Солдат смотрит на него с широко раскрытыми глазами. – Это _не_ твоя вина, – спорит он. Это он – неправильный, это он – с уродливыми шрамами и слишком твердыми мускулами и сухожильями, с рукой, которая никогда не должна ни к кому прикасаться, тем более – к Стиву. К Стиву ничего из этого не относится, он совсем не такой. Сив _никогда_ бы не был таким.

Стив, он…Солдат – это спрятанные в углах ножи. Стив – это подушки и одеяла, которые делают ножи безопасными для окружающих.

Разве он этого не знает?

– Я виноват, – говорит Стив, и Солдат пристально смотрит на него в недоумении.

 – Почему ты виноват? Ты _оставил_ меня _себе_ и не отпустил _._ Ты зовешь меня… ты мой альфа, и ты хочешь иметь щенков со мной, и ты оставил меня. Не чувствуй себя _виноватым_.

– Так и есть. Это я.

– Виноват? – Солдат подозрительно прищуривается.

– Нет. Я… я твой альфа, – медленно произносит Стив, обвивая рукой живот Солдата и прижимаясь к его спине. Солдат неосознанно мурлычет, тело непроизвольно расслабляется. – И я не отпущу тебя. Ты сделал такое замечательное логово для нас, омега, и твои щенки во мне будут такими сильными, и я знаю, что ты защитишь их. Разумеется, я не отпущу тебя.

 – Правда? – шепчет Солдат. Получается мягко и задушенно, и еще немного сорванно – опять, пусть даже ему все еще не совсем уютно в собственном теле. Со Стивом это не имеет значения.

– Правда, – Стив целует его загривок, коротко и сильно прижимаясь к нему губами. – Ты будешь потрясающим родителем, Бак. Щенки даже представить себе не могут, как им повезет с тобой.

– Мм, – Солдат сворачивается в объятьях Стива, его собственные руки резко тянут за одеяла, но остаются связанными. Улыбка Стива и сдерживающие его одеяла, которые Стив обернул вокруг запястий, – все это вызывает в Солдате чувство покоя и принадлежности, и от такого сочетания что-то внутри откликается еще сильнее. Собственное тело снова ему почти в пору.

– Скажи, чего ты хочешь, Баки, – говорит Стив, прижимаясь губами к его плечу.

– Я теку, – напоминает Солдат, толкаясь бедрами назад, к теплу и ласке. – Сделай с этим что-нибудь.

– Я… хорошо, ладно, – мягко произносит Стив, крепче его обнимая. Солдат может почувствовать прижатый к бедру член, все еще большой, пусть лишь наполовину твердый и без узла, и потирается об него приглашающе. – Просто… скажи, если передумаешь, ладно?

– Ладно, – безропотно принимает его условия Солдат, потому что, очевидно, он не передумает.

– Ладно, – бормочет Стив, прихватывая губами его загривок. Солдат блаженно обмякает под прикосновениями, веки его тяжелеют. Хотел бы он, чтобы одеяла связывали его потуже и, возможно, обвивали еще и щиколотки. И может быть… Может быть, накрывали все места на его теле, к которым Стив не хочет прикасаться. Он мог бы весь завернуться в одеяла и не проронить ни звука, и тогда Стив не знал бы, что Солдат провалился, и прикасался бы к нему, отбросив волнение.

А Солдат… Солдат, может статься, смог бы вспомнить Стива заново, когда Стив уже в нем.

Стив скользит ладонью по его прессу вниз и оборачивает пальцы вокруг полунабухшего узла. Солдат одобрительно мурлычет, сгибает ноги и тянет на себя одеяла. Стив сжимает его узел, и Солдат _охает,_ откидывая голову Стиву на плечо.

– Альфа, – урчит он удовлетворенно. – Так приятно, альфа. Ты всегда знаешь, как сделать приятно.

– Тебе нравится? – тихо спрашивает Стив. Солдат кивает так активно, как только возможно без того, чтобы уронить голову с теплого плеча, и подается бедрами назад, прижимаясь, чтобы услышать, как у Стива перехватывает дыхание.

– Да. Мне _очень_ нравится, альфа, пожалуйста, не останавливайся в этот раз. Хочу быть сладким для тебя. Тебе ведь хорошо во мне, правда? Хочу, чтобы ты прочувствовал это, позволь мне быть хорошим для тебя.

– Я знаю, что ты хороший, омега, – заверяет его Стив все тем же бархатным тоном, который не хуже выстрела заглушает все звуки внешнего мира. Солдат трется об него в надежде на большее, нечто теплое спиралью закручивается у него в животе. Стив все еще слишком мягкий, но ощущение его быстро твердеющего члена, прижимающегося к заднице Солдата, все равно успокаивает, возвращая его обратно в собственное тело. – _Такой_ хороший. Для меня нет никого лучше, чем ты.

– Я хороший для тебя, – тут же отзывается Солдат, утвердительно кивая. Стив снова сжимает в ладони его узел, из горла вырывается что-то между хныканьем омеги и рыком альфы. Солдата не слишком заботит, на что звук похож больше. – Я твое оружие, альфа. Я буду для тебя чем захочешь.

А «хорошим» … хорошим быть даже легче, потому что и сам _Солдат_ хочет таким стать.

– Согни ноги в коленях, ладно? – шепчет Стив и тянется через него за забытой бутылочкой со смазкой. С губ Солдата непроизвольно срывается стон удовольствия, он беспрекословно подчиняется, открываясь и подставляясь для любых ласк, которые задумал Стив, и думать он может лишь о том, как сильно это _отличается_ от настройки. Настройка всегда была одинаковой: грубой и болезненной, и он всегда был связан в одной и той же позиции, но Стив делал это в кухне, и в гостиной, и в лифтах, и сейчас они собираются заняться этим в логове, которое теперь будет пахнуть не только Солдатом, но и Стивом. А еще когда Стив хочет прикоснуться к нему, он всегда прикасается по-разному.

_Хочет._

Стив коротко целует местечко у Солдата за ухом и мягко, уверенно вставляет в него два скользких от смазки пальца. Солдат стонет, тут же толкаясь навстречу, и зарабатывает тем самым очередной поцелуй.

– Ты собираешься покрыть меня? – хрипит он, задыхаясь. – Ты… Может, игрушкой, ты воспользуешься ей? Мне бы понравилось, твой узел ощущался бы внутри так _хорошо_. Но мне понравился бы и твой член, к тому же, тогда тебе не пришлось бы никуда за ним идти, ты мог бы вставить мне прямо сейчас.

– Знаю, – отвечает Стив, вытаскивая из него пальцы и перебрасывая руку через его бедро, а затем _так и делает_. Солдат утыкается лицом в подушку, заглушая крик, почти сразу переходящий в протяжный стон. Жар проходит через все тело, и все мироощущение Солдата сужается до медленных, идеальных движений члена в его заднице. И снова это слишком для него, но Солдату плевать. Солдат _хочет_ , чтобы было слишком.

Со Стивом «слишком» – это всегда, всегда лучше, чем «недостаточно».

 – Все еще со мной? – тихо спрашивает Стив, двигая рукой по его члену. Солдат кивает, не в силах восстановить дыхание, и пытается не извиваться. Иногда Стиву кажется, будто ерзанья означают, что Солдат хочет вырваться, хотя на самом деле это означает лишь то, что Солдат хочет знать наверняка – вырваться он как раз _не сможет_. Вот только Солдат не уверен, что Стив это понимает.

Солдат жалеет, что Уилсона здесь нет, – не в самом логове, но в спальне, может быть, – тогда они могли бы отодвинуть портьеру от входа, чтобы он увидел. Иногда Уилсону куда легче что-то объяснить, и он, в свою очередь, объяснил бы это Стиву. И сам Стив чувствовал бы себя куда лучше, будь здесь Уилсон. Зная, что кто-то приглядывает за тем, чтобы он не делал с Солдатом ничего слишком… слишком.  

Стив не смог бы, Солдат это знает, но _Стив_ – нет. Так что Уилсон мог бы наблюдать и составить Стиву компанию, если Солдат уйдет в себя, и напомнить ему, чего Солдат хочет, и что все нормально, и тогда Солдату не пришлось бы, придя в себя, встречать болезненный, обеспокоенный взгляд и отсутствие прикосновений. Или это могла быть Романова, или Бартон, или даже Беннер. Просто… кто-нибудь, кто смог бы успокоить Стива, чтобы Стив просто _прикасался_ к нему, несмотря на провалы.

… Впрочем, точно не Старк.

– Двигайся, – сипит Солдат, на пробу ведя бедрами. Стив кусает его плечо, зубы проходятся по металлу и шрамам, и Солдат _чувствует_ ответную вибрацию неправильной руки. Это… отвлекает. – Пожалуйста, двигайся, – снова просит он, и Стив подчиняется. Темп, который он устанавливает, до боли медленный и ровный, но Солдат не слишком возражает; даже если ритм не такой, как он хочет, это именно то, чего хочет _Стив_ , и что-то в этом «именно то, чего хочет Стив» есть такое, что всегда почему-то ощущается куда лучше. Убеждает Солдата в том, что он хороший и на своем месте, что он именно там, где хочет видеть его Стив.

Это не очередной провал, и он на самом деле здесь, а не где-то совершенно в другом месте с _кем-то_ совершенно другим.

Он _не_ где-то еще, резко напоминает себе Солдат, прижимаясь к Стиву крепче. Он не совсем омега, но Стив _определенно_ его альфа, и он _определенно_ со Стивом, а даже если бы и нет, если бы он снова забыл или запутался, он бы все равно… Стив бы все равно…

– Еще? – шепчет Стив ему на ухо, и Солдат кивает, пусть и слишком быстро. Стив крепче обнимает его, и следующий его толчок куда глубже, отчего Солдат едва не прикусывает язык.

– Да, – выдыхает он, безвольно откидывая голову, и Стив пользуется преимуществом, со страстью впиваясь в его горло. – _Ох_ , Стиви, это действительно… так хорошо чувствовать тебя внутри, пожалуйста, альфа, _пожалуйста_.

– Я держу тебя, – бормочет Стив, вновь склоняясь к его горлу, и толкается бедрами в плотном, размеренном ритме. Солдат урчит, дергая руками в одеялах, и позволяет себе… не _провалится,_ а лишь немного ускользнуть. Это не то же самое. Солдат все еще осознает, кто он и кто к нему прикасается, ему просто тепло и не хватает воздуха, и кажется, что все вокруг потеряло свои острые углы, даже он сам. Это не по-настоящему, так только ощущается… но это прекрасное чувство, и Стив – единственный, из-за кого оно возникает.

– Держи. Я весь твой, – соглашается Солдат мечтательно, расслабленный, и податливый, и такой счастливый, даже несмотря на разгорающийся огонь, выжигающий его изнутри, что заставляет узел беспомощно пульсировать. Солдату отчаянно жаль, что Стив не может его повязать. Он отчаянно хочет повязать _Стива_ сам. – Мммм. _Мм_. Ты так _замечательно_ со мной обращаешься, альфа.

– Это потому что ты замечательный, – говорит Стив; какая-то часть Солдата принимает это утверждение как очевидную истину, произнесенную его альфой, а другая часть заставляет его качать головой, отрицая. – Ты правда _такой_. Самая замечательная вещь, что у меня когда-либо была, Баки.

От этих слов Солдат обмякает, покорно вытягиваясь, чтобы сильнее переплестись со Стивом ногами.  Это оказывается легко – до конца принять такие слова как «замечательный», если он – всего лишь вещь, высокоэффективное оружие, а не… что бы то ни было еще. Вещи не думают о том, что они такое; вещам это говорят, и после они з _нают_.  

– Намного, намного лучше, чем замечательный. Никогда в жизни у меня не было ничего лучше, чем ты, Баки, – говорит ему Стив, снова обхватывая узел ладонью, и Солдат _знает_. – Тебе ведь хорошо, омега. Люблю наблюдать за тобой, когда тебе хорошо. Дай мне посмотреть.

– Я послушный, – мурлычет Солдат, поворачивая лицо к Стиву, и снова тянет за одеяла. Он _очень_ послушный сейчас: оставаясь связанным там, где Стив его уложил, и будучи совсем мягким, горячим, и _тугим_ для него; доступный и открытый, чтобы трахать, смирно лежащий, принимая, позволяющий Стиву делать все, что ему угодно, заставлять Солдата чувствовать себя именно так, как Стив хочет. Все это делает его таким, таким послушным, каким он никогда не хочет быть для кого-то еще. – Обращайся со мной, словно я хороший, альфа, я хочу этого, я сильный… ты можешь делать это так жестко, как тебе _хочется_.   

Может быть, даже так жестко как _ему_ хочется, если Солдату повезет.

– Ты на самом деле хороший, – непреклонно заявляет Стив, а затем впивается зубами в его загривок в укусе альфы – том, что _присваивает_ омегу. Солдат рычит от нахлынувшего удовлетворения, и Стив вбивается в него резче, приживая тело Солдата покрепче к себе и сжимая его узел в самом жестком из своих прикосновений. Естественная смазка запачкала запястье, и алая головка скользит по нему легко и свободно, и _так правильно_.

– Еще, – упрашивает Солдат, резко толкая бедра навстречу горячему члену, и плотнее прижимается к Стиву, заставляя его усилить хватку, но зубы все еще впиваются в его шею, и Солдат не сдвигает ее _ни на волос. –_ Еще, еще, _еще_ …

Стив издает шикающий звук, не разжимая челюсти, и Солдат в ответ утробно рычит, вот только это больше похоже на урчание. Руки сжимают одеяла и Солдат опускает подбородок на грудь, желая, чтобы зубы на загривке не разжимались. Кажется, Стив тоже не склонен отпускать его, кусая лишь сильнее. Солдат чувствует себя все более мягким по краям, а еще таким, _черт возьми,_ твердым.

Это удобно – лежать вместе вот так, – даже больше, чем удобно, – когда Стив прикусывает его загривок и не отпускает, но сейчас у них нет той же выдержки, что раньше, поэтому всего несколько толчков спустя Солдат всхлипывает в отчаянье и хочет даже больше, чем Стив уже дает ему. Это ощущается приятно – сама возможность хотеть.

И это блять мучительно, как _ебаный ад_.

– _Стив_ , давай, ну же, детка, давай, пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста- пожалуйста, мне нужно, этого не достаточно, – умоляет Солдат и почти корчится, пытаясь оставаться на месте, удерживая себя от того, чтобы разорвать им самим навязанные путы и повалить Стива на себя, либо же подмять его весом собственного тела. Даже и то, и другое вместе – они могли бы немного поиграть, перекатываясь, ему это нравится, только сначала нужно нечто большее. Ему нужно _кончить_ , он и так ждал слишком долго. – Ты ведь оставляешь меня, разве не так, я твое оружие, так _докажи это_ , черт возьми!

Солдат – вещь, он знает, что ему говорили. Он - _не_ вещь, и ему нужно, чтобы Стив это доказал. Ему… он…

– Ты мое прекрасное, восхитительное оружие, – бормочет Стив Солдату в шею, у него охрипший голос, и Солдат _скулит_. Стив не убирает руку с его узла, и трахает его размеренными движениями, безжалостными и всеобъемлющими, словно зажим, встающий на место, или балансирующий на задних ножках стул. Солдат продолжает скулить и издает тихие, наполненные блаженством звуки, которые всегда заставляют Стива трахать его жестче, и Стив каким-то образом _действительно_ трахает его жестче. Солдат может думать лишь о том, как Стив в него кончит, сделает его мокрым, и полным, и… и…  

– Альфа, – всхлипывает Солдат, зарывшись в одеяла; отчаянье слишком остро мешается с обжигающим удовольствием. Стив крепко держит его, одной рукой обнимая за талию, а другой обхватив узел, и Солдат извивается сильнее, чем ему следовало бы. Он все-таки случайно срывает одеяла, связывающие его руки, и из горла непроизвольно рвется горестный вопль. И тогда Стив приподнимается позади него и… и _Стив –_ Стив отпускает его узел и крепко обхватывает запястья Солдата одной большой ладонью, прижимая их к подушкам и ни на секунду не сбиваясь с размеренного ритма, в котором трахает его.

Солдат отмечает все это, задыхается, поперхнувшись воздухом, а затем кончает так сильно, что отключается. Он приходит в себя спустя минуту или час, сжатый в чертовски крепких объятьях Стива, полный его спермы, теплый и опустошенный, и точно знающий, как сильно Стив хочет оставить его себе.

Логово пахнет как нужно.

– Альфа, – снова произносит Солдат мягко, и Стив утыкается носом ему в загривок. Он не ослабил хватку ни на йоту, и почему-то от этого Солдат размякает еще сильнее. – Тебе понравилось?

– Мне нравится все, что ты делаешь, омега, – говорит ему Стив, сжимая руки чуточку сильнее на мгновение. В это самое мгновение Солдат не может дышать, и мир вокруг – мягкий, сказочный и совершенный. – Тебе хорошо?

– Хорошо, – невнятно отзывается Солдат, в блаженстве прикрыв глаза. Он теплый везде, и Стив не отпускает его. Солдат чувствует, как живот Стива прижимается к его спине, и это успокаивает; доказательство жизни, знак того, что… знак того, что он… – Я дал тебе щенков. Они будут… они будут сильными. Потому что они твои.

– Наши, – говорит Стив, целуя Солдата за ухом. У него сиплый голос. Солдату нравится. – Ты будешь действительно хорошим родителем, Бак.

– Угу, – тихо соглашается Солдат, позволяя глазам окончательно закрыться. Это безопасно, со Стивом.

– Точно, – тоже соглашается Стив, снова целуя его. Стив верит, что Солдат будет в безопасности со щенками; Стив _доверяет_ Солдату щенков, а они ведь еще даже не родились.

– Я блять убью любого ублюдка, который хоть взглянет на них дважды, – бормочет Солдат, разворачиваясь в руках Стива, чтобы уткнуться носом ему в челюсть. Стив смеется, ну или это почти смех. Солдат будет урывать свои победы везде, где сможет. – _Убью_ , – настаивает он, потому что ему нужно, чтобы Стив _продолжал_ доверять ему щенков, чтобы понял, на что Солдат пойдет ради них. – И я научу их всему, что им необходимо знать.

Их щенки будут способны уложить среднестатистического взрослого еще до того, как достаточно повзрослеют для детского сада, если кто-то спросит, что Солдат думает по этому поводу. Наташа могла, когда он обучал ее, и Елена тоже, и все остальные девочки, чьи имена немного сложнее вспомнить, все справлялись с этим к тому времени, как им исполнялось семь. У него хорошо получалось их обучать; будет здорово сделать это снова.

Ему интересно, может быть, щенки тоже – девочки. Это было бы… Ему бы это понравилось, думает Солдат. Мальчики – это замечательно; все, что делает Стива счастливым, – замечательно, и Стив уже говорил, что просто будет счастлив здоровым щенкам. Но Солдат уже знает, как заботиться о девочках.

Он _хочет_ , чтобы были девочки, думает Солдат, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать всю странность того, что он хочет чего-то, не связанного напрямую с руками Стива, или бедрами Стива, или членом. Он прокручивает мысль о щенках-девочках у себя в голове, с особой тщательностью вырисовывая образ неких неугомонных и шустрых малышек, похожих как две капли на Стива, и больших и сильных, как Солдат, и, должно быть… должно быть…

Солдат распахивает глаза и в недоумении смотрит в стену логова, осознавая еще одну вещь, которую он хочет, и которая не связана со Стивом – то, чего он хочет очень, очень сильно. Даже сильнее, чем девочек, и может быть, даже сильнее, чем Стива.

– Думаешь, я им понравлюсь?

Стив резко выдыхает, пораженный.

– Баки, – произносит он, хватая Солдата за подбородок и опираясь на локоть, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне. Солдат ему позволяет, потому что ну разумеется, он позволяет. Лицо Стива искреннее, и полное боли, и очень симпатичное, даже с липкой от пота кожей и всклокоченными волосами. Или, возможно, именно поэтому, Солдат не уверен. – Баки, они _полюбят_ тебя.

Солдат моргает, раздумывает над этим, а затем бросает взгляд между ними на выпуклость на животе Стива. Он изучает ее еще более скрупулезно, чем мысль о маленьких девочках, похожих на Стива, и в этот раз он думает: маленькие девочки, которые похожи на Стива и _любят его._

– Я собираюсь убить столько людей ради них, – говорит он, очень осторожно укладывая правую руку Стиву на живот. Стив целует его и все еще не отпускает. Солдату хорошо.

Он так рад, что Стив списал его.


End file.
